Travis McElroy
Travis PatrickMentioned in Episode 275: The Podcast Krampus McElroy is a co-host of My Brother, My Brother and Me. He is the middlest brother of Justin McElroy and Griffin McElroy, and son of Clint McElroy. He is married to Teresa McElroy. He is the only one of the three MBMBAM brothers not writing for polygon.com. Very good boy. His favorite smells are baby skin and campfires, which he calls Cracklin.' travis' Good Boy Vibes are warm enough to melt a human being alive. Early Life While the other brothers were born to their mother, Mrs. McElroy, Travis has simply always existed as long as anyone can remember. Some records indicate that his mother is actually a descendant of George Michael. Still others claim that the hieroglyphs transcribed upon the fated McElroy obleisk were mistranslated, and Justin is in fact the eternal brother. Whatever the case may be, Travis was present at Justin's birth, which Travis described as "sick."Revealed in MaxFunDrive 2012 For as long as he can remember, Travis has been played by Albert Brooks. At some point at a young age, Travis died for five seconds and returned with a dark passenger which compels him towards murder.Revealed in Episode 290: Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch Travis is the all powerful brother. Personal Life Travis has killed before, and he will kill again. Travis was swept up during the rapture, along with his brother Justin McElroy, and now spends his days playing chess with his old pal Jesus. Travis often lets Jesus win, though he would never admit it. Travis was retroactively voted Time Magazine's "Man of the Year" for every year since its founding. He was also recently voted the most beautiful man on any and all planets. He also insists that he's a sexpert, but he's actually a sex wizard. He recently took 2nd prize in Seattle's "SNL Alumni Lookalike Expo" contest for reprising his role as Bearded Chris Kattan. Unknown to most in the United States, the political maneuver known as "Travis-ing" is done when dealing with friendly nations with unstable governments by withholding aid such as financial considerations and military weapons. This was named by former Secretary of State George P. Shultz who witnessed Travis holding a slice of pizza in front of a toddler and screaming, "You want this? Well, jump, little man. JUMP!" Shultz, amazed at the display, asked his name. Travis replied, "I'M TRAVIS, GODDAMMIT. WHAT WHAT!" and threw the slice of pizza on the ground to mock the child. Although all accounts of an alleged incident involving the McElroy brothers receiving "The Quickening" (Highlander style) claim that the brothers each received an equal portion of the effects, in reality Travis actually sussed a smidgen more than the others. His only remaining weakness is a deathly fear of spiders. Steam pours out of Travis' ears when he's coming up with a poor idea. Revealed by Justin in Episode 115: Womenade Travis used to work at a PetSmart where his tasks included "squeezing dog-butthóles", and was a self described master at it. Travis once admitted to enjoying Steve Carell's The Incredible Burt Wonderstone on the podcast. Although, it may have been Justin who said that. Their voices are, like, really similar. He's actually a robot, as confirmed in the MBMBAM TV show during episode oh man Griffin just did a bottle flip one sec. All this and more will be covered in Travis' autobiography "What's That Smell?"Mentioned in Episode 111: Sacrilice Has had a chunk of his molar break off and has confirmed "A lot of them are more filling than tooth."Talked about in one of his tweets Diet Travis can only eat stone, which he does once a year for 48 hours straight, not stopping. The stone provides him enough nutrition to last the year. Recurring Segments Sad Libs Religions In Episode 207, Travis sings a hymn praising himself and expressing thankfulness for his own existence, called "Thank Travis for Travis". In Episode 242, in response to a Yahoo, Travis makes a hypnotic and unintelligible speech, starting a Mango Cult. Other Podcasts * The Adventure Zone * The Kind Rewind * Bunker Buddies (former co-host) * Til Death Do Us Blart * Trends Like These * Shmanners * Interrobang with Travis and Tybee (discontinued) * Surprisingly Nice * The McElroy Brothers Will Be In Trolls 2 * Can I Pet Your Dog (former producer) * In Case Of Emergency (discontinued) * Run: A Doctor Who Fancast References & Links Category:Hosts Category:Softest boy Category:People